lomandofandomcom-20200214-history
Walkthrough (Mobile)
The mobile version of Lomando is notably shorter than the desktop version. However, the mobile version can be played on both mobile and desktop devices, instead of vice versa. There is sound only on the video and jumpscare. The jumpscares has sound in this version. Starting the Game Under Mimi, there is an image of Mimi in a smartphone, with the Fancy Island logo next to her. Click on the picture, and you will be sent to /smpindex.html. The mechanics of starting the game are similar, and there is a door, clicking on it will the door opens and you either meet cursed doll or dai kamuro but dai kamuro is bouncing instead of staring at you still Note: All mobile links are first listed with "smp". Elibon (First Button) The first button sends you to four Elizabeth masks moving back and forth, named /smpelibon. First mask First mask is a content similar to its counterpart on the desktop version, but much shorter. It is a gif of red gibberish letters on a black background. The faces in the original appear twice before the clown jumpscares the player with loud scream, ending the GIF. Nothing else happens after it. Second mask Second mask is the exact same as Konkon in the desktop version of the game, although she knocks a bit faster, has no zits and spots all over her face, and the background is red instead of black, and banging sound would played. Baby Baby is the equivalent of ydad.html in the desktop version. However, it has less of a function on mobile, as the player can't do anything on Baby. There are 3 doors, the first door will make Cursed Baby laugh at you, second door leads you to smpshoko.html, while the third door leads you to smpnoroidouga.html. Shoko Shoko (smpshoko.html) is the equivalent of shoko.html in desktop version. Clicking on the door will have same result, killed by spikes. Noroidouga Noroidouga (smpnoroidouga.html) is the equivalent of aguodiernihs.html in desktop version. The video is 20 seconds instead of 26 seconds, instead of the narrator explaining along with purple background, it's just a regular play button with a thumbnail of the train interior. The video starts with same train interior, J-ker starts to teleports instead of walking towards the player. As the video reaches 0:07 second mark, J-ker will burst out from video screen with sound effect of breaking noises, then she reveals herself with loud laugh instead of a scream. Fourth mask Fourth mask is the equivalent of Curse in the desktop version with same distorted signal loop played. If the player taps on the Jeff the Killer-esque monster four times, it will receiving a note. Kagamin (Second Button) The second button leads you to a room with three mirrors, vaguely resembling that of the second main screen you can get on the desktop version. Profile (top left) Profile has nikkiobake , along with information about her, Similar to the desktop equivalent, clicking on his face will lead you to Shinitai, but she is singular shaking with static sound played. Eyekotoba (top right) Eyekotoba is where you put the code you received on the papers. The look is similar of "eye" on the desktop version, as the eye and Betty both appear. Nikki (bottom) Nikki is the equivalent of the diary page on the main website. Only 06/16/2019 has jumpscare where kanrinin no yorishiro (nikkiobake actual name of her) would rise and jumpscares you Door (Third Button) 25 doors appear, in 5 stacks with 5 doors in each row. Some doors in rows On a red background, Elusive walks towards you with moaning sound played. This is similar of the "heven" page of the desktop version, where is this one of two jumpscares. Some doors in rows On a black background, a skinned baby appears, and then Ima Socchi flies from the ceiling and goes in front of the baby with loud laugh. Very much the same of Paradisky's second door. Some doors in some rows Ellis keeps bouncing back and forth with laugh. Some doors in some rows Namakubi no onna falls to the floor with same loud laugh, This is similar of the "heven" page of the desktop version, where is this one of two jumpscares. 18th door A piece of paper is seen, and it says "area" with the other parts being scribbled out. Fourth Button Yukie crawls toward the screen and breaks the screen with moaning sound. This is the same as the desktop version, where the same screamer is seen with the first main page's jumpscare of the desktop version, and on the parts where there are two ripped papers with eyes on them. Secretarea Secretarea (priclu) Priclu is there, accept the door is bigger and in the middle of the page. Randomd (Tobiras) The same as tobiras, but the gif in the background is different. If you click the door, you will send either to konkon banging the screen, mandlake jumpscare with loud laugh sound, purapura with loud noise, dtakingame or reituber. Reituber (Iamonnenuohs) The same as iamonnenuohs, there is also English version and the password is あなたのうしろにいる or in english version use number. Copy-and-pasting that will bring you to a piece of paper with "smpmys" on it. The wrong answer will have pair of eyes (yukan no shonen eyes) appears with wrong answer beeping instead of his quote when the wrong answer (only at english version) at japanese version yukan no shonen will say his quote when the answer is wrong Dtakingame (3 doors) There are 3 doors in a row. The first one brings you to oohiroma. The corridor that resembles the desktop version of it. You need to use tamoru's knife to walk through corridor at the final room dai kuchisake onna will appears twitching accompanied with loud laugh played just like desktop version she will kill you. And then click the image of dolls behind and you will leaded to smpningyou. A room of dolls that you should kill till the doll counter reach 15, if you don't one of them will flies towards you, a door appears after you kill 15 doll, that brings you to feoyueridol, which is the fake gallery's jumpscare picture on the desktop version. Clicking one of the eye of the mezu brings you to a piece of paper with "teryroom" on it. The second door is kubikushi, which is kubikushi swinging around with laugh. This is vaguely resembling Tokonoma's jumpscare when you turn off the lights and turn on the left light. The last door is ngoamteem, which is resembling "Gate" on the desktop version. If you type in a link on the page, it will go there, but anything else will bring you to Geocities's "not found" error. Same with eyekotoba. Mysteryroom (tiled background) A tiled background appears, resembling a public bathroom's walls, and cockroaches are crawling on it. A door is at the bottom. Pieyama The page itself resembles asobinoma and pieyama but no error only a door. Clicking the door will result in Pieyama Pie-Man appears with loud scream. And then the screen fades to battle against him using jan ken pon but it is more different. When your health is fewer than him. Well you are dead, if your health is many than him. He would vanished with his laugh. And the door appears, clicking on it will leads you to moanzee1 Moanzee1 (hall) A hall similar to mmeaizreo appears. The exit way is L-U-L-U-R-U-L-R-R. (L = left, U = forward, R = right) The wrong way will make either young sochi kills you with loud growl or kubishime onna strangling you to death with moaning sound (note : she is now remastered and colourised), Clicking on the door will bring you to rtdwmod. There is a mirror with one of the main jumpscare in it as it swirls. Click on the mirror, and it should bring you to smpatelier.html. Atelier A room resembling atelierdesu apears. With tomato onna sitting on her chair, when you click the arrow (left or right) it will shows 2 different painting (psycho and nikkiobake) one of them has shotgun, if there is no shotgun tomato onna will appears much closer with loud laugh sound played that kills you, if there is shotgun tomato onna will not kill you, if you killed her a animation will played with shotgun sound played as tomato onna head blown up and she died, a door is behind her so click the door and congratullation you did it Strangespace (gallery) The ending for the game and the gallery. It includes the following characters and their respective pictures: Mimi, dai kamuro, Elizabeth, Japanese doll, Pieyama, Konkon, babies, Curse, Shinitai, Eyes, Betty, namakubi no onna, doemon, Ima Socchi, Elusive, Ellis, Yukie, Mandrake, Priclu, Yukan-no-Shonen, kubikushi, mezu, tomato onna, yamiuchi ji, kubishime onna, nikkiobake, and gallery master (note : if you click gallery master photo, she will floats towards you with loud laugh, and kill her) Gallery Smpdback5.gif Young socchi kills player when they got wrong way.gif P17.jpg|Dai kamuro Kanrinin no yorishiro.jpg P61.jpg|Ellis P31.jpg|Elusive P13.jpg|Ima Socchi Gallery master.jpg Kubishime onna kills you when you are at wrong way.gif Dd5l6wp-d8b38222-95db-461f-83f1-60aa39a094ab.png|Dai kuchisake onna P17.jpg Tomato onna jumpscare with game over screen.gif Tomato onna when her head is shooted.gif Psycho painting.jpg Nikkiobake painting (note - her eyes is white and she wears dress).jpg Nikkiobake jumpscare.gif